


Bigger Things to Worry About

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon Fucking, Dragon!Corrin, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Niles catches Corrin splashing around as a dragon and offers to help him wash up, though neither of them are quite expecting where it leads.





	Bigger Things to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> A late treat for you~

Niles wandered into the bath a bit later than he'd intended. But Takumi had still been shooting magic arrows at a hay bale that was very, very dead and that had required appropriate but not explicitly incendiary commentary. Then, of course, he'd been challenged to make a more difficult shot and, well, that had been quite fun. 

Takumi was probably still shooting magic arrows at that poor hay bale. Corrin would understand... 

The sound of a few impressive splashes brought Niles back to the present. They were supposed to have scheduled a private block of bathing time, but perhaps something interesting had happened. Well, Niles was fairly sure whatever was going on, he could roll with it. 

He was not expecting to see Corrin, in his dragon form, splashing around happily in the water. This was new, or at least new to him. Niles chuckled; at least Corrin was getting more comfortable with his powers. 

"May I join in?" Niles asked as he meandered over to the edge of the pool. If he was going to get walloped by Corrin's tail, he'd much rather it on purpose. It might even be fun. 

"Niles! Hold on, I'll turn back--" Corrin was not terrible expressive as a dragon most of the time, but his body language suddenly said quite a bit. He was embarrassed at having been caught having fun and oh, Niles would not stand for that. 

"No, no, continue. I'm sure you have reason for splashing half the water out of the pool," Niles said as he dropped his towel and eased himself down into the warm water. "I simply wanted to let you know I was here." 

"I... I thought I might need to wash myself both ways," Corrin admitted. He nudged at Niles' chest and carefully, Niles reached to stroke around Corrin's horns. 

"Something I hadn't considered," Niles admitted as he leaned to kiss Corrin's forehead. "Though I'm not sure that was really 'washing'." 

"Me neither. I... I might need some help." 

"Oh?" This would certainly be interesting. They'd been together for long enough to be quite intimate but Niles hadn't had much... hands-on time with Corrin in this form. Usually Corrin was quick to revert after a battle and didn't comment much on his ability. 

Yes, this was going to be a treat. 

"Let me help," Niles said firmly as he let Corrin go and then turned to see if a little bucket with soap was still floating somewhere. He hadn't grabbed one because Corrin always remembered and there was no need to get too clean when most of the time they were dirty again by morning. 

There-- It only took a moment to snag the bucket and its contents. Niles grinned as he took soap in one hand, washrag in the other. If he was lucky, this would be a treat for them both. 

"Where should I start?" Niles questioned as he looked over Corrin's wings and tail. 

"Everywhere?" Corrin offered with a little airy sound that must've been a chuckle. "Here..." 

With a little shake, he knelt down in the center of the pool so that Niles could reach his back and wings more easily. 

"Everywhere it is. Though I do have to wonder if you have any interesting erogenous zones while like this," Niles teased as he started washing the nearest wing. "Let me know if anything feels really, really good." 

"Niles!" 

Niles just grinned as he got to work. Even though Corrin was so much bigger, it didn't take too terribly long to soap up everywhere he could reach, from horns to tail. And he absolutely didn't fail to notice that despite the warm water, Corrin was shivering just a bit as Niles cleaned around the base of Corrin's tail. 

"Do I need to do your stomach as well?" Niles questioned as he stepped far enough away for Corrin to get to his feet. 

"I'm okay like this," Corrin mumbled. 

"But you wanted to be clean," Niles reminded him. And oh, yes, Niles definitely wanted to see if he was right and Corrin was aroused. He'd never noticed any genitalia on Corrin while transformed, but that had also always been in the heat of battle and despite what most of the camp would believe, he wouldn't let himself be distracted when lives were at stake. 

"But..." 

"But?" Niles questioned. He wouldn't push too much harder; he didn't actually want to push Corrin away, after all. 

Corrin gave a watery sigh and there was a small wave as he stood, revealing his legs, stomach, and yes, a very impressive cock and scrotum jutting from a few folds of velvety underbelly skin not too far from Corrin's tail. Soft, Niles guessed, it would all be tucked away safely so Corrin could run across the terrain. Hard... 

Niles licked his lips. 

"That, Corrin, is nothing to be ashamed of," Niles said, his voice low. "Let me finish taking care of you." 

"Niles..." 

Niles slipped forward and onto his knees, quickly washing Corrin's stomach while staring down Corrin's glorious erection. The tip was glistening wet, not just from water, and unable to help himself, Niles leaned to lick it brazenly. 

Above him, Corrin shuddered and let out an odd sound. 

"You like that?" Niles questioned as he abandoned pretenses of cleaning and reached to stroke his hands over his prize. 

"Yes," Corrin managed, though his next words were lost in a guttural groan as Niles ran his hands over Corrin's scrotum. The skin was just as velvety as Corrin's stomach and already tight over balls that took both of Niles' hands to hold. It was all Niles could do to get the tip of Corrin's cock in his mouth to suck on it. Normally he could deepthroat Corrin without much trouble, but for this, he'd need to use his hands for most of the work. 

Corrin keened above him and if he could have, Niles would have smiled his proudest, most honest smile. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to suck off his wonderful, beloved dragon-prince. It was all he could do swallow the precome he was offered as he licked at the tip. Niles wrapped both his hands together, stroking quickly at the full length of Corrin's cock. It was downright huge, but he could at least get a bit of it in his mouth... 

Niles' own cock was hardening as well, not that he could give it any attention. Besides, that wasn't what he was really thinking about. For the moment, he was only concerned with Corrin's pleasure and the strange and wonderful breathy moans echoing against the bath's walls. 

The only warning Corrin gave him was a deep shudder, one Niles almost missed from having closed his eye. But he felt it and realized, moving his hands faster and hoping-- 

Corrin came in great spurts, the first of which Niles tried to swallow but the sheer volume was too much and Niles ended up with hot semen on his cheeks and chin, down his chest and even lower, dripping onto his own erection. 

"Niles--" For a quick second, Niles thought he was going to have to dive for safety as Corrin's legs shook, but he ended up catching Corrin, in his human form, clutching his dragonstone, before letting him sink to his knees as he looked reverently upward. 

They stared at each other a moment before Corrin's eyes went wide at Niles' state, both the come covering him and his own erection just above the water. 

"I should probably do something about myself," Niles commented. He was well-acquainted with his hands, but before he could reach, Corrin leaned to take him in deeply. 

"It's the least I can do for you," Corrin commented as he drew back once before beginning to suck, hard, at Niles' cock. Niles closed his eye again, hoping he could stay on his feet. He reached to stroke Corrin's damp hair and let the sensation wash through him. Corrin's tongue felt amazing, tracing patterns down the bottom of his cock, pressing at his foreskin and then the head, sucking at the tip then doing deep again and again until Niles was sure that Corrin had to be a master of holding his breath. 

Corrin was amazing in every way and Niles still couldn't believe his luck. He risked a glance down to see himself taken into Corrin's mouth and while he didn't consider it a mistake, it was certainly too much. 

"Corrin-- I'm--" 

"Come for me," Corrin managed quickly before moving faster and reaching for Niles' hips. 

Niles wouldn't dream of disappointing either of them. He let the building pressure release as pure pleasure and gasped and groaned low as Corrin kept sucking and managed to swallow all he offered. 

He sank to his knees a moment later, leaning against Corrin as Corrin reached to pull him close. 

"I'm not sure we're any cleaner," Niles managed. "I'm pretty sure I'm not." 

Corrin laughed. "I didn't know it'd be like that. I've never... but... it was okay?" 

"More than," Niles replied. Very much more than. Already, he had a few ideas though he wasn't quite sure if Corrin would be willing to do any of them. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask... 

Once they were cleaned up. 

Corrin took the initiative once he found where the soap and washrag had floated to, carefully washing Niles while also sporting an impressive blush. 

"Shall I wash your back?" Niles asked as Corrin finished up. 

"Always," Corrin replied as he offered over the soap. 

Slowly, they finished washing up; Niles spent a bit of time making sure his hair was clean and Corrin did an extra round of washing on his normal body and feet. Mostly, they just kept lingering close until there were absolutely no more excuses to stay in the warm water. 

Corrin's treehouse was thankfully nearby though the cool night air between was impressively invigorating. Still, Niles was hoping Corrin would be ready for bed but not sleep. Sleep could wait until after they were dirty again and, as Niles replayed the events of the bath in his mind while they walked, Niles truly hoped they'd get dirty again. 

"I don't trust that smile," Corrin said when they got to the door. 

"You shouldn't," Niles replied as he pushed Corrin against the door and kissed him. That was something he'd missed with Corrin as a dragon, but it was a sacrifice he'd make. Corrin had kissed him while they'd cleaned up, though that hadn't quite been enough, either. Those kisses hadn't been like this, anyway, with Corrin grabbing for Niles' cape as Niles pushed his tongue into Corrin's mouth. He pressed a leg between Corrin's, pleased to feel that Corrin was reacting quite appropriately inappropriately to the kiss. Niles had always liked how easily aroused Corrin was and this was no time for exceptions. A few more hard kisses and Corrin was rocking back against him, moaning. 

Best to get inside before the entire camp got a show that Niles had no interest in sharing. 

"Niles, aren't you tired?" Corrin questioned as Niles got the door open and pulled them both inside. 

"No, but you can help with that," Niles replied with a grin. "I have all sorts of wicked ideas, though one in particular is arousing my curiosity." 

He took off his cape and hung it up, waiting for Corrin's own curiosity to peak. 

"Even after that?" Corrin finally questioned. 

"Because of that," Niles replied. He smirked as he reached to pull off his shirt. "I want you inside me. As a dragon. Even if I can't take all of you, I want to feel you stretching me wide--" 

"Niles!" 

Oh, that lovely blush was back and Niles strode over to run his fingers through Corrin's hair. His shirt could wait. 

"Don't tell me you didn't think it earlier," Niles murmured. "Or that you aren't thinking about it now. I want to savor every potential experience our relationship can offer, after all." 

"I don't want to hurt you," Corrin replied. 

"Then if it seems like too much, we'll stop," Niles quickly assured him. He liked pain but didn't actually think he wanted to limp to any given healer to explain exactly what he'd been doing. He'd settle for walking a little funny in the morning. 

"If you're sure..." 

Niles kissed him again. He was very sure. Sure as the hardness that Corrin hadn't quite lost. Sure as his own cock already was just from thinking about Corrin's dragon-cock pressing into him and filling him. 

Corrin was the one who pulled Niles onto the bed, peeling off clothing quickly and tossing it for distance. Apparently the idea was growing on him, even if he didn't want to admit it. 

"You'll have to get me nice and ready," Niles said as he slipped off the bed for long enough to get a bottle of oil from Corrin's shelves. "I'll get you ready once you've changed." 

"Okay..." 

Most of the time, Corrin was the one with his legs spread, but Niles did enjoy a bit of turnabout, especially after a battle when Corrin still had energy to burn off. All those times and Niles could have had-- Well, he'd think about it a little more when he wasn't reaching to pull his own legs up and apart, spreading himself for Corrin to enjoy. 

"Let me know if it's too much," Corrin said as he reached with a pair of slick fingers. Niles just chuckled and relaxed. Surely, there could not be too much. Not with this. 

Corrin's fingers pressed in past tight muscle quickly, forcing Niles to try to relax. It was a good challenge. He groaned and let Corrin stroke inside him, not even grasping for his own cock as it stood temporarily ignored. He'd take care of it when he could and for the moment, there were bigger things to worry about. 

Corrin found the delicious spot inside of him right as a third finger was added. Niles moaned and tried to help spread himself more. He wasn't sure he'd ever be truly prepared for this, but he wanted so badly to try. He shivered as Corrin kept stroking inside of him, coaxing him nearer to an edge that he wasn't quite ready to find. 

"Let's get you ready," he managed as he pulled away. 

"You're still sure?" 

Niles gave the best wicked grin he could, considering the situation, and took the oil from Corrin before Corrin transformed. There, over him again as Corrin put his forelegs up on the bed, was Corrin's wonderful dragon-cock. It was already slick at the tip, but Niles didn't hesitate to pour oil onto his hands and make sure it was coated. 

Corrin shuddered at the contact and softly moaned. Niles was rewarded with more precome, as well, which he spread along with the oil before drawing one finger back to play with the slit of Corrin's cock and pressed gently down in just a bit. Above him, Corrin groaned and oh, Niles wondered if he best not press his luck even as he was given more delicious wetness to spread. 

"I think you're more than ready," Niles commented as he set the oil aside and then turned, kneeling on the bed before dropping his shoulders low and resting on his forearms. 

Corrin didn't reply with words, instead just shifting, dropping, and completely covering Niles. For a brief instant, Niles felt delicious fear race through him though it gave quickly over to anticipation as the tip of Corrin's cock pushed against him and slowly started to stretch him open. 

It was not too much; not physically, though it threatened to overwhelm Niles nonetheless. There was a lovely pain that smoothed into pleasure as Corrin pushed more and filled him. Never had Niles felt so full, not with a partner, nor with a toy. This was bliss and for a moment, Niles wondered if he'd come untouched just from the pressure against that spot inside him. 

Niles was sure that Corrin was barely in, but Corrin pulled back and then thrust harder, filling him more. Niles moaned and managed something he hoped was encouragement. Words were apparently going to try to fail him as Corrin started moving with shallow thrusts. 

Once he'd adjusted to that, when all he felt was bliss, Niles reached to awkwardly palm his own cock. There was no reason to draw out his own release-- and a few rough strokes was all it took for everything to blur and burn. He heard his voice, and Corrin's, and felt Corrin move faster and harder as Corrin came too, hot and filling him almost too full even as Corrin pulled back and shuddered. 

"You're okay?" Corrin managed. Niles wanted to comment that they were going to need new sheets. Possibly a new bed. He could feel Corrin's semen running down his thighs. Hopefully he could-- 

Niles couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him and the dragon nuzzling him certainly wasn't helping. Even when Corrin transformed back, he settled onto Niles just as Niles managed to roll onto his back. Oh, he'd be walking funny and-- 

Corrin's breath turned to a soft snore a moment later and Niles bit back a laugh. Yeah, that sounded good, too. They'd gotten good and dirty... 

And now he had a few more ideas, too. 

But they could wait until morning.


End file.
